Water resistant articles such as jackets, coats, pants and the like have generally been produced from materials made of rubber, waterproof plastics or coated fabrics. The rubber, waterproof plastics or coated fabrics generally used to fabricate water-resistant articles have been impermeable to water vapor as well as liquid water. Water-resistant articles fabricated from these materials have limited comfort since perspiration produced by one wearing an article is trapped within the article.
For some years, water-resistant articles have been produced from materials which permit passage of water vapor while preventing passage of liquid water. These articles exhibit increased comfort in wear by permitting moisture vapor created by the wearer's perspiration to escape from within the article while in use. An example of this material is a breathable waterproof laminated fabric containing a layer of expanded porous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) coated with a breathable polyurethane polymer as described in Gore & Allen U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,041.
In order to construct water-resistant articles of waterproof material, waterproof material is cut into pattern pieces and sewn together producing the article's shape. Care must be taken in the design of water-resistant articles to allow sealing of seams present in the waterproof material used to form the article. Care must also be taken in design and placement of closures present in water-resistant articles to facilitate donning and doffing of these articles. Closures containing snaps, buttons or slide fasteners have been used in the design of water-resistant articles. In the case of closures of slide fasteners having teeth, and attached with fabric stringer tapes, liquid may pass between gaps in the teeth of the slide fastener or between the fibers of the fabric stringer tapes. Liquid may also wick tangentially along the fabric surface of the stringer tape thereby entering the article where the slide fastener assembly is attached to the article. It will also pass via the needle holes when thread is used as the method of attaching the stringer tapes to the article.
Water-resistant articles have additionally required a storm fly flap or flaps to be placed externally over the closures to prevent the closures from coming in direct contact with a forceful spray of liquid and allowing liquid to pass between gaps in the closure. However, storm fly flaps are bulky, require sewing and sealing to the article to be effective, and are aesthetically limiting to article manufacturers desiring to design water-resistant articles.
It is to the production of a simple, effective, water-resistant closure that the instant invention is directed.